Whatchamacallit
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: JJ and Hotch go trick or treating with Henry and Jack! Fanfic Challenge Round 5 - Candy Land. R


**Author's Note: Wow! I'm writing this! On Halloween! I was so busy the previous weeks and hadn't had time to write this and I was like 'dude, you have to write it. It's a challenge' and now it's here. Ok, no more words, enjoy. Oh, right, obviously, the pairing JJ/Hotch and the candy I got is the title, ok, great.**

-Whatchamacallit –

Halloween. The kids love that time of the year; they have the chance to dress up funny, weird, or scary and nobody can criticize them because everybody's disguised as well.

Hotch was surprised when Jack came out of his room wearing a suit and tie hanging loosely around his neck. He then told his daddy that he was dressed up as a real superhero, as his daddy. Aaron smiled, proud, and together they left to meet JJ.

Jack had been nagging him about how bad he wanted to go trick and treating with aunt JJ and Henry so that's what they were going to do.

Hotch let his son ring the ex-media liaison's doorbell and the door opened before them reveling a blonde woman and at her feet was a big baby wearing a red cap, a red shirt, a blue overall, and a mustache.

"Daddy! Henry is Mario!" the little Hotchner said excitedly.

"Yes, he is" JJ said as she picked her son up "And you… are your dad, right?"

"Yeah!"

JJ chuckled and looked at Hotch "Hi"

"Hey" he replied. He hadn't seen her since he told her he'll miss her when she was required to leave the BAU. And he did miss her. Everybody did.

"How are you?" she asked as she stepped out of the threshold and locked the door behind her.

"fine. You?" he replied as they began to walk.

"Good" she said with a smile that seemed almost fake.

Hotch nodded and soon enough they arrived to a house decorated with pumpkins, skeletons, and toy spiders.

"Trick or treat!" Jack yelled as he rang the bell of the house and Henry repeated "tweat!"

Both adults laughed at their children and the door opened and the little boys received their first dotation of candy of the night.

Several houses later the group returned to JJ's palace to let the kids play and have a few candies.

Hotch and JJ were leaning on the kitchen counter watching he toddlers move little plastic cars around, each with a lollipop in their mouths.

"So… how come Will's not here?" Hotch asked.

JJ looked at him but quickly broke the eye contact "He… we're… taking a little break"

"What? Why? Did he do anything to you or Henry?" he said concerned and his protective side slowly started to come out.

JJ placed her hand on his arm "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. We just had an argument two days ago and I told him he needed to cool down before he did hurt me or Henry so he decided to go to New Orleans and visit some friends. We're fine, Hotch, really"

"Oh, ok. Well, if anything else happens you can count on me" he responded, showing her his dimples.

"Thanks"

"Daaaaaaaaddy!" Jack interrupted them as he came running. "Henry stealed my Whatchamacallit!"

The father chuckled and looked at JJ " He can't say 'stole' but he sure can say 'whatchamacallit'"

The comment made the blonde laugh "He's a kid. What's more important than candy?"

"Dad! My Whatchamacallit!" Jack repeated while he tugged at Hotch's pants.

"Buddy, I can't say anything to Henry, the one that can is aunt JJ"

Jack stared at him a couple of seconds and then went to JJ "Aunt JJ! Henry took my Whatchamacallit!"

The woman smiled "Really? Well, let's go see Henry" she told him and took his little hand and they both made their way toward the child whose face was covered in chocolate, Hotch following them.

"Henry! Did you eat Jack's chocolate?" the mother asked as she crouched next to her baby.

The kid's blue eyes looked down at his dirty hands and then back at his mom "No"

Hotch sat next to him and picked up a yellow paper from the floor next to Henry "Really? Then why are you all dirty and why is this wrapper next to you?" he said to JJ's baby.

"See! I told you he eated it!" Jack exclaimed, still holding JJ's hand.

"Ate, Jack" she corrected him without taking her eyes from her son and ex-boss. Hotch was currently cleaning Henry's cute little face with a wet tissue and the baby giggled every time it touched his face.

Henry then stood up and went over his candy basket and grabbed three chocolate bars,

He walked to Hotch and handed him the bars "Whatmcallit!"

They all laughed and Hotch gave a bar to Jack who happily sat down and started eating it.

"So… I guess these are for us" Hotch told JJ as he gave her one bar.

She smiled and looked at her son "He likes you. You have an effect on him"

"It's good to know"

"Yeah… Happy Halloween, Hotch"

"Happy Halloween, JJ"

**A/N: Haha, I love Jack and Henry. Ok, so review, love you guys, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
